Elemental Conjuring
Bestowing a magical being with the ability to create and manipulate the natural elements - Earth, Energy, Fire, Water and Wind - and use them as defensive capabilities, Elemental Conjuring is a unique power that usually manifests itself in a magical being giving them the ability to conjure only one of the elements, rather than all of them; for instance, a being may possess the power to conjure water but not earth, fire, energy or wind. In rare instances however, a magical being may be able to create and mimic all the elements. Notable Possessors of Elemental Conjuring There are three notable beings that the Charmed Ones Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews encountered that exhibited the ability to conjure some of the elements but not all of them, they are: The Evil Enchantress Skilled in the Craft, the Evil Enchantress was a twelfth century witch bestowed with the ability to conjure the elements''Season 4, A Knight to Remember, , demonstrating the ability to create blasts of wind, streams of fire,launch lightning bolts from her finger tips and to create portals of water allowing her to travel through time. The power is linked to the emotions of the one bestowed with the magical gift. : She used the power prominently when she was trying to prevent the union of the prince of her domain and a woman known as Lady Julia. She displayed the power to conjure fire when she set alight Paige Matthews' loft with her hand, she also blasted Paige with a lightning bolt sending her flying backwards into her car wndshield. She lalso onjured a blast of wind to blast the both Lady Julia and the prince backwards into her chamber. : The Enchantress did not demonstrate the abilities to conjure or manipulate Earth. The Sea Hag An evil magical creature with the ability to conjure water, the Sea Hag used the power to launch bursts of water at her victimsSeason 5, A Witch's Tail, Part 1, , engulfing them in a column of water that acted as a barrier between her and the target of the burst. She also could conjure rainstorms, hurricans, tidal waves and other forms of water related weather through the use of spells. Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth One of the three Goddesses that defeated the Titans, Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth possessed the magical ability to conjure all forces of nature. When Piper Halliwell was imbued with the essence of the GoddessSeason 5, Oh My Goddess, Part 1'', she displayed the ability to conjure blasts of wind at those she was displeased with, as well as conjure rainstorms infused with thunder and lightning. She also exhibited the ability to manipulate the earth and create earthquakes, in which she spread the earth in the conservatory of Halliwell Manor in order to destroy the Titans. Notes *The Water Demon, a being comprised entirely of water, exists within water but does not have the ability to conjure or create it. *Most Demons have the ability to launch Fire Balls or Throw Fire, but can not conjure or manipulate fire. *Various magical beings possess the ability to launch Lightning Bolts but although energy can be considered an element, they do not tap into it to manipulate it, they are just bestowed with the ability to shoot it from their hands or fingers. *The Shocker Demon, comprised entirely of electricity, had the ability to shock his victims, but rather than conjure the energy, he manipulated existing energy and electricity to shock his victims, he didn't create it from nothing. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Powers Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5